


Socks & Cakes

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allweneedtomakeitthrough asked : Yahoo, Tell and Invite Me all sound great for Sterek! You may choose whichever runs better for you, if you wish and either of them grabs your inspiration! :D<br/>> Leave an “Yahoo Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about our characters celebrating something [feel free to specify.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks & Cakes

Derek has made sure to let everybody knows that he doesn’t want to do anything for his birthday.

Not because he doesn’t like cake–he actually loves birthday cakes, the more ridiculous the fondant, the better–or getting presents, but because he’s about to turn 25 and there was a Hale tradition that he won’t be able to do because–

Because.

Which is why he’s more than a little surprised to see Stiles on his doorstep on the eve of his birthday, carrying a [cupcake ](http://www.sweetbyandrea.com/696_499_csupload_49802127.jpg?u=3360768040)with a  and a dusty book.

“Stiles?”

“Happy birthday Derek,” Stiles says cheerfully, all smiles and dimples and mischief.

It’s not that Derek misses the nogitsune, but he can definitely understand why the spirit picked Stiles.

“What are you doing here?”

“The cupcake was not enough of a clue?” Stiles asks with a pout. “I’m here to celebrate your birthday, Hale style.”

“What would you know about Hale style celebration?” Derek asks, nonetheless moving away to let him pass.

That cupcake really looks delicious, okay, as puzzling as it may be to eat a wolf cupcake.

Stiles puts the cupcake down and opens the book, which appears, upon closer inspection, to be a journal.

“Hale Chronicles, Deaton finally handed them over,” Stiles replies, “including the birthday traditions and the particular quarter of the century mark.”

Derek freezes. “He had it? All this time, Deaton had it?” he asks softly, and Stiles’ smile slips from his face.

“Yeah, hidden in a drawer lined up with wolfsbane, but I traded it, don’t worry, he won’t ask for it back.”

“You traded.”

“It’s nothing,” Stiles says with a shrug.

“You traded something of yours to get something of mine?”

“To give it back to you dude!”

Derek takes a step forward, and Stiles opens the book, a blush rapidly spreading on his cheeks. “So, um, it says that if you’re not in a-a committed relationship, you’re supposed to get socks, so, here,” he reads, pulling a pair of fuzzy [socks ](https://farm4.staticflickr.com/3081/3142411321_34e21bcdcb_z_d.jpg)from one of his pockets and throwing it at Derek. 

“Interesting colors,” Derek comments, if only for the delight of seeing Stiles’ blush deepening.

“If you don’t like them I can keep them!” he exclaims, already reaching for it.

“I love them,” Derek says calmly, clutching them to his chest. “Thank you.”

“And now there is something about running with you into the night to see the Sun rise on your birthday?”

“Wanna run with me?” Derek asks, tilting his head.

“I’m equipped, dude,” Stiles points out, and sure, he’s wearing his lacrosse sports sneakers.

The offering takes a weight of Derek’s shoulders and he slowly walks up to Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asks, already defensive. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Not exactly,” Derek replies, picking up the book and putting it delicately on his coffee table. “Just thinking about something.”

“Ooooh, I’m interested.”

“I’m not sure I deserve those socks.”

“Oh?” Stiles’ mouth twists into a painful mask for a split second. “You’re in a … a relationship? Kudos, man, could have told us about it, you know, if only so we can check the evil-o-meter of your latest conquest and  _hmm_ –”

Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his and pulls on it to make him look up, and kisses him before he can finish his sentence.

“Happy birthday to me,” he sing-songs, moving away to shift and take off before Stiles can come out of his daze.

“You furry assbutt, get back here!” he yells, and Derek can only joyously howl into the night.

_Happy birthday to me_


End file.
